chamberlain_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Chamberlain
Lillian "Lily" Grace Chamberlain is the eldest daughter of Hectate, the older sister of Elizabeth Chamberlain, the eldest niece of Christopher Chamberlain and the eldest granddaughter of an unnamed witch and an unnamed warlock. Lily is a member of the Chamberlain Family. Early History Hectate and his wife slept together a conceived a child. Hector's father revealed she was indeed pregnant with Hector's child. However Christopher, the baby's uncle stabs her in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the baby. It was later revealed by Hector after of hours and hours of concentration her saved her and the baby. However, Chris returns and puts his daughter's live in danger for the second time in her live. Physical Appearance According to her grandfather, Lily looks like her mother. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now she has long blonde hair and light-blue eyes. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Powers and Abilities According to Hector, as a firstborn of the bloodline, Lily will inherit great, but unstable power. Since five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Lily has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. Her connection to Los Angeles soil, despite not being a Harvest girl or apparent knowledge of the Ancestors, allowed her to communicate with them, where as non-witches could not. It is worthy to note that Lily has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Lily was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Hector. Lily has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her father on Chris. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of her grandfather to the mortal plane, sending him back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. With Chris's guidance, Lily was able to connect with Hector inside of the broken talisman. Once Hector's mind was restored, Lily voluntarily left the confines of the pendent where with Chris's guidance, they cast a spell to restore the pendant back to its original state, albeit temporarily. To date, Lily's most prominent spell was the Spell of Unknotting, taught to her by Chris. Given enough time and enough concentration, she was able to successfully perform the Unknotting spell, However, the spell was too much for her and she fainted from exhaustion. Weaknesses According to Hectate, firstborns of the family inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. However, Lily wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships * Hectate and Lily * Chris and Lily * Lily and Lizzie Name * The name Lillian is of English and English origin. The meaning of Lillian is "lily". Lillian is a variant of Lilian. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court.